As examples of such image recording devices, one is known as disclosed, e.g. from Japanese Patent Publication No. 33523/1977, wherein a light beam in a light source is split into a plurality of light beams by a combination of half mirrors and mirrors, said light beams being then independently modulated in response to image signals from an original by an electro-optic light modulating element disposed correspondingly to the individual light beams, thereby recording halftone images. However, since such a device uses an electro-optical light modulating element, it is greatly influenced by ambient temperature variations, and, when actually used, requires a temperature control device, thus having the drawback of increasing the size of the device. Further, to effect perfect ON-OFF control of the individual light beams, it is necessary to apply a bias voltage to the electro-optic light modulating element, thus presenting drawbacks in regard to the circuit arrangement.
Further, it is essential for such device to use means for splitting a light beam from a light source into a plurality of light beams in advance.
As will be described in greater detail hereinafter, the present invention provides an image recording device which eliminates these disadvantages.